


No Place I'd Rather Be

by serendipity_reads



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cousins, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads
Summary: A modern AU of Rowan, Aelin, Aedion, and Lysandra going on a road trip across Europe. They have adventures, and bump into strangers that they become friends with, and bump into some of their best friends.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Evangeline/Lysandra (Throne of Glass), Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 12





	1. No Place I'd Rather Be-Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features: Aelin, Rowan, Aedion, and Lysandra. They're not in Europe yet. Enjoy!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Usually Aelin complains at that noise, but this time she grins. This is the day that she’s been waiting for ever since she got the idea on that rainy day in May. She turns off the alarm, and pushes her husband’s face to wake him up. He instantly growls, already knowing it’s her trying to wake him up from his precious sleep. Rowan opens one eye, “Is it already time to go?”

Aelin rolls her eyes, “No, it’s only four and we’re leaving around six, but if you want to get ready and stuff, you need to wake up now.”

Rowan shifts and mutters, “Wake me up when you’re ready.” 

Aelin, unlike Rowan, always wants to look her best, even though they are only going to the airport where most of everyone looks tired and lazy. She showers, puts on the outfit she picked out last night, and then does her makeup. She glanced at the clock to see how much time she had left, ten minutes to six. They have to leave at six o’clock at least because they have to pick up Lysandra and Aedion on the way to the airport. She quickly does a look-over; her hair worn down in loose curls, just some mascara, blush, and lip gloss for makeup (no need to overdo it), a cute red tank with a jean jacket wearing that with her only comfortable pair of leggings, and lastly some cute, but comfy sandals.

Aelin goes to wake her husband up for the second time, but he’s already dressed and ready to go. Aelin must have a puzzled expression since Rowan says, “I decided I didn’t want to be slapped again.”

Aelin feigns shock, “I did not slap you!”

Rowan gives her a knowing smirk, “Sure.” 

Which Aelin returns with a vulgar gesture then heads downstairs with Rowan trailing after her. As he puts their suitcases in their car, Aelin grabs her cellphone, and immediately dials a memorized number. 

It didn’t ring long until her cousin answers, and yawns her name, “Hello, Aelin.” 

“Hey! We’ll be at your place in ten, wait more like fifteen minutes.”

“OK, see you guys soon then.” Aedion hangs up.

Aelin shuts her phone off, and goes through their house, making sure all the lights are turned off, and that there was no running water. She sighs as she passes by one of their kid’s rooms. They took them up to Darrow’s place in the mountains where their friends took Evangeline to stay as well. Even though they love their kids, they wanted to make this trip just for them, the adults. 

Rowan calls out, interrupting her thoughts, “Are you ready?”

Aelin shouts down almost, finishes her search, then hurries down to the garage.

——–

Aedion manages to shove their luggage in the trunk of Rowan and Aelin’s car. He gets in after Lysandra in the back. “So on to the airport!”

Aelin glances back at them, “Isn’t this so exciting?!? It’s finally happening, we’re going to Europe!!!”

Rowan just chuckles at his wife’s enthusiasm. Aelin gives him an annoyed look. “Excuse me, but I’m definitely not the only one who is excited about this trip. You kept going on and on about Paris this past month.”

Rowan growls, “Thanks for exposing me.”

Lysandra lets out a laugh, and asks while winking multiple times, “Why are you so excited about Paris, want to do something with your wife?”

Aedion answers for him, “Well, I do!”

“Well, don’t worry Aedion, I will be spending time with my husband, and you can do whatever you want with Lysandra.”

Lysandra smiles at Aedion, but then changes the subject. “Are we there yet,” she asks clearly already sick of being in the car. 

Rowan turning the wheel, “Almost, about ten minutes left.”

Aelin stretching out her legs on the car dash. Rowan gives her an annoyed glance, but she ignores it. “Just letting you guys know that I call shotgun for the whole trip!”

Lysandra, who isn’t fighting Aelin for shotgun since she likes her space, responds, “I get first row!”

Aedion groans, “Does that mean that I have to be in the back the entire time?”

Aelin shrugs, “Well, I mean Rowan still hasn’t said anything about the driver’s seat.” 

Aedion and Rowan both said at the same time, “I call it!”

Lysandra declares that they have to play rock, paper, scissor shoot game to see. Rowan and Aedion both roll their eyes, but agree. After getting to the airport, and finally finding a parking spot, they both hold out a fist.

Aelin with glee shouts, “Rock, Paper, Scissor: Shoot!” Rowan and Aedion kept their fist the same. They had to play three more times before Aedion won. Aedion grins smugly, “I’ll need a break from driving every once in a while so you can have a break sometimes.”

Rowan glares at him, but doesn’t fight on it. Aedion helps him take out the luggage. Lysandra gladly let Aedion lug her suitcase around, but Aelin wanted to pull her herself. 

Aelin says to them all before they enter the busy airport, “Let’s go show Europe what it’s missing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	2. No Place I'd Rather Be-Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features: Aelin, Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra, and Evangeline. Enjoy!

A surgery voice called out, “Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly.” The flight was long, but not uncomfortable because Aelin loves them, and got luxury seats. Rowan looked over to Aelin who had this huge smile on her face. “Can you believe it? We’re here! We’re in Europe! This is crazy. Surprise selfie!”

Aelin took a picture of her excited face, and Rowan’s surprised face. He growled, “Delete that right now!”

“No way! It’s a great picture of us, well mostly just me, but you just look goofy!” She said with laughter. “Just posted it on Instagram, and I’m not sorry!”

Rowan let out a frustrated sigh, “Don’t do that again!”

“Whatever for? You looked so silly, it’s great!”

He just rolled his eyes. Aedion leaned over, “Amazing post, Aelin! Rowan this is one of the first pictures you have ever looked good in! Don’t you agree?”

Aelin grinned, “Definitely!”

Rowan changed the subject, “Oh, look we landed, time to get off.”

Lysandra inputted, “Finally! I was getting cramped in here.”

They exited the plane, and entered the busy airport. “Where are we again?” Lysandra asked.

“We’re in an airport in Europe,” Aedion answered. “It’s okay we all have our bad days.” 

Lysandra gave her husband a light punch, “I know that, idiot! I was just wondering where in Europe?”

“I can answer that! We are going to explore Madrid, Spain first!” Aelin said with excitement.

“Ooh! Well, can we actually talk about this later? I need to use the restroom, then eat some food, and then call Evangeline.”

“Oh! We need to call our kids as well!” Aelin said to her husband. 

“But bathrooms first, please!” Lysandra pleaded.

Aelin agreed, “We’ll go to the bathroom while you two watch our stuff, and then we’ll switch.”

Once everyone got to go to the bathroom, they ventured through the airport, trying to find something to eat. Aelin made the suggestion to wait and eat something local in Madrid, Spain, but it was three against one. Aelin sighed, but knew that she wouldn’t be able to persuade them. When they’re hungry, they’re hungry, and there’s nothing that can stop them from getting food. Not even Aelin, who gets her way all the time. 

“Now can we get Chick-fil-a?” Aedion whined.

“Well, yes we can since it’s not _breakfast time_ anymore!” Rowan said pointedly.

Aelin looked at her phone, “Actually it’s around eleven in the morning here in Madrid, Spain, so technically it’s still breakfast.”

The two males both glare at her, but Aedion was the one who asked, “Can we do a brunch then?”

Aelin grinned, “Sure!” 

Once they got their chicken, they sat down at a table in the dining area of the airport. Lysandra pulled out her phone, and called Evangeline straight away, instead of eating some of her food first.

“Lysandra! Where are the others? Are you in Spain yet? Was Aedion as grumpy as you thought he would be on the plane? Oooh! What are you eating?” Evangeline had so many questions, and they haven’t even really started their trip yet. 

Lysandra placed the phone, which was on facetime, in a position to face the whole group. She answered all of Evangeline’s questions, “We just arrived in Spain, and are eating Chick-fil-a. And yes, Aedion was very grumpy. He kept complaining on and on to me. Rowan and Aelin were lucky since they didn’t have to sit by him for _nine hours_!

Aedion protested at that. Rowan tried to cover up his laugh by a cough. Aelin didn’t even try, and barked out a laugh. Evangelin giggled, “Was it really nine hours?”

Lysandra nodded, “Though Aedion and I both did get to watch the ocean down below us on the plane together which was pretty cool!”

Aelin gasped, “No fair! You guys should’ve told me when we were crossing the ocean!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to see it plenty on this trip, and there’s still our plane ride back!” Rowan pointed out.

Aelin shrugged, “True.”

“So what are you guys going to be doing in Madrid?” Evangeline asked, still wanting to know more.

Aelin told her their plans. Then she asked if they could say hi to their kids. Aedion and Lysandra left them alone while they talked to them. They finished eating their food, and headed out of the airport to get their rental car. Aelin wanted to get a souvenir, but Rowan promised her that they would get one another time at the other airport. Once they put their suitcases, and backpacks in the back of the car, Rowan drove out of the parking lot, and headed into the city of Madrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually would love to see fanart of that surprise selfie! :) I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


End file.
